


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silva tries again to have a meal with Song. She won't get it wrong this time.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have run out of content to consume with this ship, so I have taken things into my own hands.

Patiently standing on a tower's rooftop, Silva taps her heel rhythmically. This rooftop was much like the one she stood on a few weeks ago, when she had invited Song for a meal in Valtz. Though, they never ended up having a proper meal together. Silva had enlisted Song's help to find Uncle Dan, which resulted in Silva waltzing into a bar and getting way too drunk. So drunk in fact, that she had to be walked back to the crew while half-conscious, spewing compliments about every living being she knew.

Silva hasn’t gotten around to inviting Song to another outing since then, as the crew had been swamped with missions after leaving the island.

However, in a recent change of events, the crew decided to take a short break in the city of Luxurios- a prosperous capital belonging to a remarkably beautiful kingdom that prioritizes balance with nature. Silva did not plan on wasting this golden opportunity.

Truthfully, Silva had been wallowing in guilt during those few weeks. Her face flushes slightly, remembering the embarrassment of that alcohol-drowned night. 

_I can't believe I forgot about my dinner with Song! I got too caught up in that stupid game with Dan…_

Silva shakes her head.

_No… Today, I will make up for those mistakes._

Staring into the skies, Silva spots a minuscule speck in the distance. 

_I'll show her how much she truly means to me!_

As the speck flies closer, Silva can start to make out the figure of a certain Eternal. Song glides down to Silva, a warm smile dawning on her face, and an elegant black dress donning her body.

"Song, I'm glad you could make it. You look wonderful!"

Silva takes Song's hand in hers, and lightly kisses it. The close proximity allows Silva to fully take in how stunning Song looks. _Everything from her hair in a neatly braided bun, to her dazzling eyes, and her red-tinted lips…_

Silva averts her gaze before she gets too carried away. 

Song giggles, "hee-hee, thanks Silva. To you as well." 

Silva has on her gentian blue dress. Camieux was actually the one who helped her pick it out earlier this week. After a full day of shopping, they had decided on this one to really accentuate Silva's… assets… among other things.

"Well, we should get going then. Our table is waiting." Silva continues to hold Song's hand as they descend the tower steps.

"By the way, Silva, where are we eating? These dresses are awfully formal for just a 'simple dinner.'" 

\---

Song's question was answered as they arrived at the front entrance. The low lighting and the small orchestra playing on the stage set an unshakably snazzy mood. Patrons keep their talking to a minimum, and are dressed to the nines. The aroma of divine cuisine makes Song realize how hungry she is. Undoubtedly, this has to be one of the more luxurious restaurants in the area. 

Her face brightens with understanding. _I guess the city name checks out._ She walks a little behind Silva, as the latter goes to check in with her reservation. 

Taking in her surroundings, Song is in disbelief. _All of this for me?_ She can't help but smile, glancing at Silva, reveling in how much she means to her.

Speaking of… _I need to confess how I truly feel_. Song had planned to tell Silva back in Valtz, but her evening was derailed by a borderline hazardous drinking game before she could say it properly.

As they are led to their table, Silva holds Song's hand again. Song hopes that she never gets tired of this gesture. It's been a common practice ever since Song had been introduced to Silva's family in Ravi. 

They both take their seats across from each other. Opening the menu, Song wondered if she was looking at a page ripped out of an outrageously high-level incantations book. She could hardly understand the contents. Was this even in the same language that she knew? It had to be, yet why are these foods' names so unnecessarily convoluted? If she said one of these out loud, would she accidentally summon a demon?

Song sneaks a peek at Silva, who isn't even reading the menu. 

_Damn, of course she already planned out what she's going to order. Maybe I should ask her then._

"Hm… I can't decide. Would you have any suggestions?" Song hoped she didn't give away her obvious ignorance on fine dining.

Silva's expression softened, and she pulled the menu down onto the table to point at one. "I think you'd like this one. I think it's somewhat of a specialty of Luxurios."

Song nodded in affirmation, her eyes meeting Silva's in gratitude. _What did I do to deserve you?_ Song wonders as they continue to gaze at each other, with her hand creeping towards Silva's. _You probably planned out the entire night, Didn't you?_

"So… what's the occasion?" Song walks her hand on two fingers, and jumps onto Silva's. 

"Hm? Oh. I wanted to make up for what happened back in Valtz. We never had that meal that I promised you." Silva turns her hand in a warm embrace. 

"Bringing me to an expensive restaurant like this is quite the apology. You didn't have to…"

"No, maybe not, but I wanted to. Not indulging in Luxurios while we're on break would be a missed opportunity anyhow."

Song almost gets to refute, but is interrupted by the waiter arriving.

"Good evening madams, how may I serve you today?"

Silva turned her attention to him. "Yes, can I get the 

montauk scallop and oyster pan roast?"

The waiter nodded while jotting the order down. "And for you, miss?"

Song leaned closer to the menu. "I'll have the… taga… taliga… taglia…" _what kind of word is this???_ "..." _oh for the love of-_ "I'll have number 36."

The waiter hurried off, leaving behind two cups of water. 

"No alcohol tonight?" Song grinned. 

"Aah, you tease. Sorry, but I'd like to spend tonight sober." 

"Mhm…" Song took a dainty sip. "You sure? I thought it was cute when you fell asleep on my shoulder while telling me how much you admire me."

Her words had the exact effect on Silva as she hoped it would. Silva's face flushed almost instantly. Turning her head failed to hide that from Song.

She knows how self-conscious the 27 year old is about cuteness, and that she's easily embarrassed. _Silva's always been bad at hiding her emotions_. _I can read her like a book from miles away… literally._

\---

The pair chats about their recent adventures on the Grandcypher while they wait for their meals. 

Silva loves the way that Song talks. _Something about her voice…_ Silva could listen to it all day. Not to mention the bad jokes she always makes. Silva finds them amusing, especially when Song giggles so much that she can't finish the joke.

"hehehe… and they… heheh!" Song's face is pink from laughter.

Song's smile was infectious, and Silva can't stop herself from laughing along, even if she didn't hear the punchline. She felt sorry for the other patrons because of how obnoxious they must be right now. Not sorry enough to stop though, not for the world.

Song gently wipes tears from her own eyes as the waiter returns with their food. Silva thanks the waiter, and breathes in the savory aroma of the meal that sits before her. 

The two eat in silent company, listening to lulling music, sneaking glances when the other isn’t looking. Silva caught glimpses of her hanging earrings that swayed with every little head movement. Her dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her eyelashes that fluttered up occasionally, signalling that she had to look away. Trying to hide from Song’s sight was futile, she knew that, but she can’t be too obvious can she? 

Song puts down her fork in satisfaction shortly after Silva does. As Silva hands the paid check to the waiter, Song turns expectantly. 

“So, what now?” 

“Well this kingdom is known for its coexistence with nature. I think there’s a great place for sight-seeing from the nearby mountains.” 

“Hiking in heels? I can fly, but what are you going to do?” Song looks on, puzzled.

“You won’t have to worry about that. I have us both covered.” 

The waiter comes back, and places a bag on the table. He bows, and leaves once more.

Silva opens the zipper, and pulls out two piles of clothes, handing one to Song. “Here, we can go change into these before heading out.” 

_Exactly according to plan._

\---

Song looks down at the simple shirt and pants she wears now. Silva had packed casual wear for the hike, and even made sure Song had a set too. _So I could walk with her._ The thought creates butterflies that flutter in her gut. She takes off her earrings too, but keeps her make-up on.

Taking a deep breath, giving herself a once-over while looking in the bathroom mirror, she steels herself for the rest of the evening. _I’ll tell her when we reach the sight-seeing spot, that sounds good._

Departing from the restroom, she meets Silva in front of the restaurant. The sun is nearly reaching sunset, the first hints of orange painting the sky, and the clouds turning a dusty pink. Silva points to a strangely ominous looking mountain, with a peak that even Song couldn’t see through the mist covering it. But any fear is forgotten as they start venturing towards it together.

The golden light dances off of Silva like nothing Song has seen before. Her cool grey hair mixes with the gold, in swirls of cloudy rain. Only Song is privy to the dull sparkle underneath her eyes, the excitement she feels when her plans unfold perfectly. There’s so many things to take in, Song feels as though she’d never have enough time nor eyesight to appreciate it all truly. 

Hiking up the base of the mountain didn’t require too much exertion, especially since they were two highly-skilled skyfarers. It only took around half an hour to reach the place Silva had scouted out.

There was a box that awaited them, hidden in the nearby undergrowth. Silva pulls it out, and hands Song a picnic blanket to help set up. Song finds a good place, right in front of a boulder, looking out at the landscape below. 

Silva plops down beside Song, and throws a blanket over the both of them. Silva leans back against the boulder. Song takes this as an invitation, and leans back against Silva’s shoulder, nesting her head in the crook of her neck. Silva holds her close, an arm over her waist, and the other cradling her hand. Song wonders if she has ever felt this warm.

She let herself melt in Silva’s arms, watching the sky gets darker, long shadows stretching over the view, and the lights start to turn on in the city. The sun’s rays distorted along the waves of the lake, almost as gorgeous as the view from Auguste Isles. _We should go there together sometime._ Song closes her eyes. _I want to go everywhere with her. I need to tell her._

“Silva…”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. For tonight, and everything really.”

Silva hums in response. “I should thank you too, you’re always there for me. You’re the best archer in the skies, and yet you care so much about me, even if I could never reach your heights.”

“Silva, you’re the most hardworking sniper I’ve ever met. I know you’ll never give up on being the best you can be, which is admirable. And no matter what, you still find time in your life for everyone you love.”

Silva stays silent, but starts to rub the back of Song’s hand with her thumb.

Song continues, “I remember when you found me, when we first met. I had lost everyone I cared about to the great power that I achieved. People saw me as a monster, even the cities I fought for, and I believed that.” A tear silently falls down her face. “Until you came into my life.” 

Another tear follows. “I may have eyesight better than an eagle, and arrows that can pierce a bug from miles away, but you shared with me something far greater.” Song buried herself deeper into Silva’s embrace. “Family.” 

“I’m here for you, Song.” Silva rocked slowly from side to side. They sat there in quiet understanding, as the last rays of sunlight left the sky. Stars dotted the atmosphere above, the full moon reflecting off of the lake. 

“Hee-hee…” Song giggled out of the blue. “Sorry, I was just thinking about how we both want what the other has. Isn’t it so ironic? I want to be surrounded by friends, while you want to be the best sniper in the skies. I never miss my shots, while you have one of the most loving families I’ve ever met.”

“Mhm. Well, maybe we can have both. I’m sure that Cucouroux and Camieux already see you as family with how often you visit the workshop.” Silva takes up a lighter tone, “and as long as we keep practicing our skills, I think we’ll be just fine.”

“Yeah. I think I can agree with that. In fact, I’ve been thinking a lot about it all.” Song shifts a little. “When I’m with you, I can’t help but feel how much I want to share my life with you.” Song sits up, looking Silva in the eyes. “Silva… I think… no, I know…” The tears from earlier have dried. 

“I’m in love with you.” 

Silva sat there, stunned. “... I think I’m in love with you too.” 

Song smiled broadly, unable to contain her joy, to hear that her feelings are reciprocated. She leaned in close, her forehead softly meeting Silva’s. “I’m so happy.” Her voice just above a whisper.

“That makes me glad.” Silva hugs Song closer.

“Well, hearing that makes me joyful.” Song puts her hands on Silva’s face.

“And the joy in your voice makes me ecstatic.” Silva lets her eyelids flutter closed.

“Then maybe I can make you happier than you’ve ever been.” Song leans in and kisses Silva with all of the ardor she could express. She wanted Silva to feel how much love she felt for all those years, and how much she feels right now, kissing her lover under the moonlight.

Amateur as they are, it’s quite clumsy at first. Slowly but surely, they fall into a rhythm, gasping for breath in between clashing tongues. 

_I could do this all night…_

\---

Silva creeps onto the deck of the Grandcypher.

_I just have to get back to my room without waking anyone._ Simple enough.

Silva is confused at the light seeping out from under her room door. Cautiously, she opens her door. “Hey, anybody in here?”

She meets a very annoyed Cucouroux. “Where have you been? You can’t just leave and not come back without telling anyone! What were you even do-” Cucouroux suddenly stopped, looking at Silva.

“Aahah… sorry for making you guys worry. Huh? Is there something wrong?” If Silva were to describe the look on her face with one word, it would be disgust.

“You know what sis, I don’t think I need to know…” Cucouroux starts heading for the door, like a lost ghost.

“Wait, is there something on my face?” Silva stops her momentarily.

Without looking up, Cucouroux replies, “yeah… there’s lipstick all over your face… and your neck… and your…” Cucouroux shivers. “Points for scoring with Song, sis… I guess we chose the right dress. I’m going back to my room now.”

Cucouroux leaves, looking dead inside. Silva just stands there dumbly, face red with embarrassment. She’s going to have to wash this off first before sleeping. Needless to say, she’s glad nobody else on the Grandcypher is awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more on Granblue Fantasy, I'm kind of addicted right now whoops.


End file.
